vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Man (Marvel Comics)
|-|Spider-Man= |-|Black Suit= |-|Captain Universe= |-|Iron Spider Armor= |-|Spider-Armor= - MK I= - MK II= - MK III= - MK IV= }} |-|Future Foundation= Summary Peter Benjamin Parker was born to C.I.A. agents Richard and Mary Parker, who were killed when Peter was very young. After the death of his parents, Peter was raised by his Uncle Ben and Aunt May in a modest house in Forest Hills, New York. While still in High School, Peter attended a science exhibition about radiology where he was bitten by a radioactive spider, granting him the proportionate strength and agility of a spider, as well as a "Spider-Sense" that warns him of nearby danger. To test his new abilities and earn some cash, Peter participated in a wrestling challenge against Crusher Hogan. He easily won the challenge and also gained the attention of the media. Afterward while backstage, Peter saw a burglar run past him but did nothing to stop him as it wasn’t his problem. Later that night when Peter arrived home, he was told by a policeman that his Uncle Ben had been murdered by someone who broke into their house. The cop mentioned they had tracked the killer to a warehouse. In his anger, Peter put on his wrestling costume and went after the murderer himself. After arriving at the warehouse and easily defeating Uncle Ben’s killer, Peter saw that it was the same burglar he didn’t stop at the arena… thus learning that "with great power comes great responsibility". Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher with Equipment | At least High 8-C, higher with Equipment | 4-B Name: Peter Benjamin Parker/Spider-Man Origin: Marvel Comics, Amazing Fantasy #15 Gender: Male Age: Approximately 27 (Peter has been active for about 12 years, and was 15 when he first became Spider-Man) Classification: Human with genetic mutation Powers and Abilities: Spider-Man= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Acrobatics (Can easily leap several stories high. States he can achieve perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable and that he's without peers when it comes to any acrobatic acts. Unaffected by a nausea-inducing blast from Vertigo), Skilled Martial Artist, Enhanced Senses (Much better than a normal human's. Can detect radio frequencies and radiation trails. Can sense dangerous people. His Spider-Sense is heightened when he's blind, allowing him to "see" danger rather than sense it. Can sense disturbances in Space-Time. Can vaguely sense how many people are coming and how fast, alongside how close they are), Web Creation (Can use his webbing in a variety of ways, ranging from enhancing his mobility in several ways to using it as several forms of projectiles), Precognition (The Spider-Sense allows Spider-Man to know which scenarios of a fight are good and bad for him, takes a 360 degree snapshot of his surroundings, helps him aim while blinded, lets him know when something is about to explode, keeps him aware of everything in his vicinity even while asleep, and his Spider Sense can also help him move his body to minimise damage from unavoidable attacks) and Instinctive Reaction via Spider-Sense (His Spider-Sense alerts him and works as an instinctive response to danger), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense presences and how they feel compared to each other. Can sense and dodge invisible attacks. Senses Morwen manifesting in the city. Can use his Spider Sense in reverse to find the most danger. Can make the lenses of his Mark IV suit detect magical energies), Perception Manipulation (His Spider Sense slows action down to a crawl and says it allows him to think of jokes for what feels like hours), Surface Scaling (Can cling to and climb nearly any surface. Strong enough to overpower the momentum of a giant flying robot, being yanked by Colossus, and holding onto a space shuttle. Can also use it to throw opponents or rip off skin from somebody's face), Weapon Creation and Weapon Mastery (With his webbing, Spider-Man is capable of creating a multitude of different weapons that he can use efficiently), Vehicular Mastery, Pressure Points and Paralysis Inducement (After his training with Shang-Chi, Spider-Man has shown knowledge of attacking nerve clusters and using pressure points), Chi Manipulation (Trained by Captain America to focus and utilize his Chi), Barrier Creation (Can create web-shields that are impervious to bullets), Stealth Proficiency (Capable of sneaking into Latveria undetected), Preparation (Created the bulletproof Spider-Armor Mark II after he lost his Spider Sense. Created and used the Spider-Armor Mark III to defeat the Sinister Six, which was made to counter them. Made ice silicone webbing to cool down the Human Torch. Has created and stored a large variety of vehicles. Created a suit for lethal combat. Stated he's prepared for ways to defeat other heroes in case he had to stop them, including a way to kill the Hulk), Afterimage Creation (Can move fast enough to create several afterimages of himself) Pseudo-Flight (Can create wings made of webbing to replicate flight), Hacking (Capable of hacking Tony Stark's software on the Iron Spider suit. Can hack Tony Stark's systems from a home computer), Homing Attack (Can fire a shot that locks onto a Spider-Tracer, which is capable of following an enemy after teleportation), Regeneration (Mid-Low; can regenerate broken bones in hours). Resistance to Earthly Poisons and Diseases (Can even recover from vampirism), Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation and Fear Manipulation (Capable of resisting the mind control of the Hypno-Hustler. Managed to resist and fight back against Psycho-Man's emotional control, which caused self-doubt, fear, and self-hate. His Iron Spider suit neutralized toxins made to give him fear by the Scarecrow), Telepathy (His next move is unable to be read telepathically due to relying on instinct and acting before he thinks), Electricity Manipulation (Capable of taking electricity from Dr. Doom's suit, which is stated to have 100,000 Megavolts of energy. His webbing insulates electricity and leaves Spider-Man unaffected by it), Fire Manipulation (Spider-Man's webs are unaffected by flames and can withstand the fire from an angered Human Torch), Acid Manipulation (Can survive being submerged in acid that could dissolve a man in seconds. His webs can withstand it as well), Illusion Creation (Capable of freeing himself from Mysterio's illusions), Biological Manipulation (His metabolism fought back against a drug that should've given him heart failure), Petrification (Recovered from Grey Gargoyle's touch within moments), Extreme Cold and Radiations (Can survive for a limited time in the vacuum of space. Has survived an explosion from a missile that had enough toxins to kill the entire city, although he would've died if he wasn't treated), Paralysis Inducement (Can receive a nerve pinch from Iron Fist and quickly recover due to his Spider-Sense warning him. Resists the effects of venom darts that should've left him paralyzed for hours), and Limited Resistance to Possession and Memory Manipulation (Managed to hold back Mosaic's takeover, which is described as rewriting biochemical systems. While his mind fights against it to protect his memories and keep control of his body, he ultimately fails) |-| The Other= All previous abilities, Enhanced Senses (His senses are greater than before. Can see perfectly in the dark, can sense vibrations through his webs, can hear insects in an entire neighborhood, and can feel the faintest traces of wind. Capable of sensing something wrong at his home from Reed Richard's lab. Can sense when a gun is pointed at him, even when it isn't meant to shoot, can sense danger to others, important clues and other important things, and danger approaching from underground. Finds a man in a crowd by sensing his reaction), Enhanced Precognition (Spider-Man states his Spider-Sense is more heightened than ever and is unaffected by Mysterio's gases that previously disrupted his Spider-Sense. Can predict where objects will end up), Enhanced Adhesive Manipulation (Is adhesive along his entire body), Can produce organic webbing, Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with spiders and other arthropods), Poison Manipulation (Possesses paralytic venom), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low; his regeneration is better than before. Likely Low-Mid through molting; regenerated a lost eye and returned to life after having seemingly been killed). |-| Optional Equipment= Flight (The Spider-Armor Mark III has flight capabilities. With the Iron Spider suit, Spider-Man can glide through the air), Invisibility and Light Manipulation. (With the Stealth suit. Capable of bending light and sound), X-Ray Vision (With the Spider-Armor Mark IV, he can see through walls), Power Nullification (With the Genetic Dampener, he can depower mutants. Created self-replicating nanites that depowered the Green Goblin. In ten minutes, he created a device that can remove other's sixth senses up to par with his own), Life Manipulation (The Enervator can weaken or strengthen opponents, and can drain life force completely), Limited Energy Absorption (His Z-Metal Webbing has been shown capable of absorbing and conducting various types of energies), Limited Telepathy (Can wirelessly transmit thoughts by aural nerves), Technology Manipulation (With special webbing, he can stop Otto Octavious' arms from receiving his brain impulses. His Z-Metal Webbing can disable stealth technology), Information Analysis (His Mark IV suit is capable of scanning others, can display date and information, and has sensors similar to Iron Man), Metal Manipulation (Has Anti-Metal Spider Tracers made of Arctic Vibranium that destroys all metals by changing their state and atomizing them), Sound Manipulation (With his Anti-Sonic inverter. Also created a voice amplifier in his Mark IV suit capable of dealing with Venom and Mania. Can use sonic attacks with the Stealth Suit), Explosion Manipulation (His Mark IV suit has explosive Spider-Tracers, which have enough power to make a hole in the street that's fifteen feet deep), Ice Manipulation (His Mark IV suit has ice capsules in the utility belt. Has cryogenic technology that can freeze any organic material, and was even used to freeze Captain America), Heat Manipulation (Created an exo-suit that radiates heat on impact. The harder the punch, the hotter the heat), Electricity Manipulation (With the Spider-Armor Mark III suit, he has electrical attacks capable of one-shotting the Rhino. With the Mark IV suit, he has an electrical defense system), Acid Manipulation (With his Mark IV suit, he can shoot acid webbing), Corrosion Inducement (With acidic webbing, he can easily corrode metal), Energy Projection and Deconstruction (With the Itsy Bitsy suit, Spider-Man can shoot lasers mounted to his shoulders. One can dissect people at the atomic level), Strength Augmentation (Spider-Man's Mark IV armor augments his strength), Limited Spaceflight (Can create suits with controlled flight in space), Limited Body Control (With the Iron Spider suit, he can use the liquid metal of his suit to insulate or encase objects), Thermal Vision (The Iron Spider suit allows Spider-Man to see heat signatures through walls), Underwater Breathing (Type 3. The Iron Spider has an on-board oxygen supply), Camouflage (The Iron Spider suit is capable of camouflage by thought), Energy Absorption (By extending a piece of the Iron Spider suit, Spider-Man is capable of absorbing energy like a siphon and redirecting it back at his opponent), Adaptation (The Iron Spider suit can detect, adapt to, and neutralize toxins and can adapt to microbiology from 2211). Resistance to Magnetism Manipulation (Made an anti-magnetic gadget), Hacking (His Mark IV suit has a Webware device, which is made from technology that adapts to hacking and reconfigures the software and hardware) and Sound Manipulation (Created earplugs that block harmful frequencies. Can use a secondary mode on the Stealth Suit made exclusively to block sonic frequencies) |-| Captain Universe= All abilities from base, True Flight, Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection, Web Manipulation (Through willpower alone, Spider-Man is capable of using his webs to ensnare multiple opponents at once. He can also instantly create weapons for combat), Greatly Enhanced Senses (His senses are even greater than before, enough to hear a spider crawling on a window from two blocks away. Has super-vision that can help in detecting danger), Weather Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation (Can create lightning bolts and storms), Matter Manipulation (Can unconsciously turn a crane into glass with thought alone. Can transform his webbing into different shapes. Capable of controlling his webbing with his mind. Can turn his webbing into adamantium or steel), Cosmic Awareness Attack Potency: Large Building level, higher with Equipment (Has various suits that increase his strength. Can easily stop Rhino when he's charging. Capable of easily overpowering Doc Ock's tentacles. Broke through Carbonadium arms that were a foot thick with no leverage) | At least Large Building level (Stated himself to grow faster and stronger), higher with Equipment | Solar System level (Held his own against Terminus, and broke out of Quasar's energy constructs) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed and reactions. Supersonic travel speed (At least Mach 1.88). With precognition/spider-sense included his reactions are comparable to Relativistic (However, the precognition only helps in situations in which another character's attack speed is much greater than his or her combat speed, or in situations in which an character's combat speed is only slightly greater than Spider-Man's own) | Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed and reactions, Supersonic travel speed. With precognition/spider-sense included his reactions are comparable to Relativistic (Compares his previous speed to being weighed down) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class M | Class M (Stronger than before) | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Capable of trading blows with opponents of similar strength to himself), higher with Equipment (Has various suits that increase his strength) | At least Large Building Class, higher with Equipment | Solar System Class Durability: Large Building level (Has repeatedly survived attacks from the likes of Venom and Carnage), higher with Equipment (Has various suits that increase his resilience) | At least Large Building level, higher with Equipment | Solar System level Stamina: Extremely high (Spider-Man is capable of holding his breath for ten minutes while weakened. Can go on for days without sleep and 96 hours of no sleep alongside a day without food. Capable of fighting for twelve hours straight. Continues to fight with a broken hand and ribs. Able to withstand days of torture with no water) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range to tens of meters with webbing. Unknown with his abilities as Captain Universe Standard Equipment: Web-Shooters, Nose-Filters, Spider-Tracers, a Spider-Signal. *Optional Equipment: Spider-Armor Mark III, Spider-Armor Mark IV, Web Cartridges in the Mark IV suit that has the following types of webbing: Tasers, Acid, Foam, Cement, Ice, Impact, Magnetic, Sonic, Flame, Anti-Toxins. Webware, Iron Spider Suit, Stealth Suit, Heat-Producing Exo-Suit, Itsy Bitsy Suit, Enervator, Genetic Dampener, Anti-Sonic Inverter, Anti-Sonic Earplugs, Explosive Spider-Tracers, Spider-Mobile, Spider-Glider, Hydro-Spider Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Formerly the Head of Parker Industries, a worldwide multi-billion dollar company. A former scientist at Horizon Labs Think Tank, designed most of his equipment (such as the web shooters and tracers, among other gadgets himself). Reed Richards once commented that if he had devoted his life to science he would have rivaled him, was a writer for the Daily Bugle, has been complemented by Hank Pym and worked as a scientist in S.T.A.R. Labs. He also has experience fighting all kinds of opponents, from street thugs to cosmic threats, excellent tactician (freed New York from the control of the Goblin King and his army and cured the Goblin King after only a few minutes of being back in his body. Can out-prepare Doctor Octopus with a five dollar chemistry set in fifteen minutes. Can work with Reed Richards to repair a ship from the year 3,141,592,653 Weaknesses: He usually doesn't take his fights seriously unless he has a good reason to *'Spider-Sense Disruption:' Spider-Man's Spider Sense can lose its effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment or certain drugs. It also would not trigger if it detects something that is not registered as a threat like the Spider-Man clones or the Venom symbiote and its offspring and Anti-Venom. When deprived of his spider-sense, Spider-Man becomes vulnerable to surveillance and attack, and web-slinging requires most of his concentration. This weakness is resolved after embracing The Other, making it harder for his Spider Sense to be disrupted. *'Ethyl Chloride:' Perhaps as a side effect of gaining his powers, Spider-Man is susceptible to the pesticide ethyl chloride. This chemical is frequently used as a weapon by the Spider-Slayers. *'Bad Luck:' Not exactly a flaw or a disadvantage in his crime-fighting, Peter Parker's life is generally a complicated one. Peter has been forced on numerous occasions to lie to people close to him, be late in his commitments, get away from people and so on for the sake of his secret identity. This inherent difficulty to keep his superhero life in secrecy, matched with the number of superhuman events and beings in New York and simply coincidence has, in turn, lead Peter to aggravate people around himself, even ones close to himself, and to, more often than not, run into trouble and embarrassment. Peter often remarks whenever he misses an opportunity to better his social life, improve his finances, or even get to work on time, (due to his super-heroics), "Typical Parker Luck." Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Banter:' While not an offensive technique, one of Spider-Man's most notable traits is his quick wit. This is often used against his opponents to insult and frustrate them which can lead to anger and recklessness and has varying levels of success depending on the individual. *'Spider Sense:' This power acts as a form of precognition that can detect danger shortly before it happens, which can greatly augment his reaction time. It has also shown to be able to detect magical beings such as Doctor Strange in his astral form, give him a layout of the area around him (this is why he doesn't have to look where he shoots his webs and can fight comfortably in darkness), and even give detailed information hours before the threat emerges (although it doesn't usually work like this). *'Web Shooters:' Canisters using a special web fluid that he designed himself, they spray webbing that is stronger than steel and even people as strong as The Thing has had trouble breaking out of it. It can be used to incapacitate enemies, distract enemies, swing from high places, grab objects, create shields to defend himself, and many other uses. *'Web Bullets:' Compressed webs shot at high speeds to deal blunt damage at a range. *'Web Swing:' Uses webbing as an adhesive rope to swing around at high speeds and grab objects that are too far to reach. *'Web Zip:' Uses webbing from both arms to latch onto the ground or nearby walls and uses the elasticity of his webs to propel himself forward at high speeds far distances. (usually toward heavier or stronger opponents) *'Web Tie:' Uses webs to incapacitate target. *'Web Shield:' Forms a shield out of webbing to block attacks. *'Web Fist:' Spider-Man can wrap his hand in webbing for a more powerful strike capable of knocking out opponents that can match him. *'Mark of Kaine:' Spider-Man concentrates his adhesive powers into his hand and rips the skin off of the opponent's face. *'Spider-Mobile:' Created with technology from Parker Industries, the Spider-Mobile is capable of driving upside-down, along walls, and can deploy several appendages for more difficult terrain. *'Spider-Armor Mark IV:' A neurokinetic suit that increases Spider-Man's strength and responds to Spider-Man's thoughts and words. The suit has electric defenses that can make others temporarily lose control of their motor functions. It also has various stealth modes, can quickly repair itself, and is bulletproof. *'Web Cartridges:' In his Mark IV suit, Spider-Man has a variety of different webbings for multiple scenarios. Things such as standard webbing, acid webs, Sonic Disruptors, Micro-Coiled Z-Metal capable of disabling stealth technology, and several others. *'Spider-Armor Mark III:' A suit created by Spider-Man specifically designed to combat the Sinister Six, such as being Electro-proof, seeing through Mysterio's illusions, detecting specific heartbeats, and using a cyber-control helmet to tale over Doctor Octopus' arms. *'Stealth Suit:' A suit created with Omni-Harmonic Mesh with wave bending properties, which can only be seen with a specific earpiece and goggles. The suit even has a secondary mode to block harmful sonic frequencies. *'Fighter's Instinct:' A sense that Spider-Man used in the absence of his Spider Sense after it was lost, allowing him to fight with and avoid attacks from Madame Web despite her precognitive abilities to see the future. *'Way of the Spider:' During the events of Spider-Island, Spider-Man went to Shang-Chi for martial arts training to compensate for the loss of his Spider-Sense. Together they created the Way of the Spider, a modified version of Peter's combat style and Shang-Chi's martial arts. Peter Parker combined his superhuman capabilities, his mastery of acrobatics, his combat training with Captain America, and his additional training from Shang-Chi to create it. His skill with his fighting style was later increased with the return of his Spider-Sense. The Other: *'Physical Mutations:' In "The Other" he had fangs, night vision, and stingers that could extend and retract from his wrists and paralyze enemies with a touch. *'Organic Webbing:' After his confrontation with The Other, Spider-Man gains webbing that comes from his wrists. He can even release all of his webbing in one go to ensare stronger opponents. *'Stingers:' Two venomous stingers erupt from Spider-Man's wrists. They're potent enough to only take seconds to affect, can leave superhumans hospitalized, and can pop out of his wrists within a moment. *'Waldoes:' A set of artificial arms in the Iron Spider suit with built-in cameras and flashlights, controlled by Spider-Man's thoughts alone. Can help him during combat. *'Tracking:' By speaking to his suit, it is capable of searching for and finding his opponent. Captain Universe: *'Energy Projection:' With the Uni-Power, Spider-Man is capable of shooting projectiles from his hands, eyes, and individual fingers. Key: Spider-Man | The Other | Captain Universe Notes: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. There are many versions of Spider-Man, this profile covers the current comic book version. Click here for a Spiderman Respect Thread Others Notable Victories: Kirito (Sword Art Online) Kirito's Profile (Base Spider-Man and Aincrad Kirito were used. Speed was equalized) Blue Beetle (DC Comics) Blue Beetle's Profile (Captain Universe Spider-Man was used, speed was equalized, both had all equipment, and both had 5 months of prep) Naughty Bear (Naughty Bear) Naughty Bear’s Profile (Speed was equalized and the fight started with each combatant 150 meters apart) Notable Losses: Superman (Post-Crisis) (DC Comics) Superman's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Batman (DC Comics) Batman’s Profile (Both got 3 months of prep time, everything was allowed which included Batman's 4-B suits/armors and Captain Universe Spidey. Speed was equalized.) Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Acrobats Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Chi Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Flight Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Technology Users Category:Metal Users Category:Sound Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Ice Users Category:Heat Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Acid Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Thread Users Category:Matter Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Orphans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Avengers Category:Good Characters Category:Web Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mascots Category:Perception Users Category:Hackers